Chance
by ranchan-akari
Summary: Lettuce is in high school.She's the main character Hint: Lettuce and Ryo forever!


Disclaimer: My dream…

A/N Reposted for easier reading

Chapter 1

Lettuce walked home from school late that night. She had stayed after to finish her homework. She never came home before 7:00 ever since her mom had been mad at her dad for lending money to his half-brother. And his half-brother losing it all and never paid it back. If she finished her homework before 7, she would wander around the city until 7. Her parents were rich so they didn't worry about the subway fares or bus fares.

Her parents also knew that she didn't like to come home before 7:00 so they never worried about her when she wasn't home before dark. Lettuce hated going home before 7. If she did, all she would ever hear in the house was the T.V. are the computer going or the loud banging and clanging of pots and pans. If she was ever in the same room with her parents at the same time, she would see her parents throwing heated glares at each other. That was the only way that they ever looked at each other.

It was around 7:30 when Lettuce reached her house. As she opened the door, she called out, "I'm home."

Her parent's heads peeked out of their offices to see if she was harmed in any way. Then they stuck their head back into their offices, completely ignoring each other. Lettuce sighed as she walked up to her room, which was the attic. She couldn't believe how immature her parents were acting! Just as she reached her room door, her mother called out, "Lettuce?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"We're going to a formal party held by our bosses the night after tomorrow. You should go get a dress."

"Okay."

Lettuce closed the door to her room and flopped onto her bed after throwing her book bag in a corner. She lay there thinking or daydreaming (whatever you think she's doing). After a while, she got up brushed her teeth (she has a bathroom connected to her room), changed into her pajamas, and went to sleep after yelling a goodnight to her parents.

The next morning, Lettuce woke up to the calls of the morning birds outside her window and her alarm clock's radio. She got up and opened her window allowing the fresh morning air to come into her room. She brushed her teeth and dressed into her winter uniform since it was winter. Her uniform consisted of a dark blue turtleneck with a sailor type jacket over it. Then came her dark blue skirt that went down to her knees, with white socks that reached just above her ankles, and black slip on shoes. Also with it, it had a long jacket. And if you preferred it you could wear nylons under the socks and skirt. With the entire uniform on, Lettuce looked very elegant. She grabbed her book bag and walked downstairs.

She ate her breakfast, pancakes and orange juice, and walked out the door. Her parents weren't home in the morning because the worked on the early shift. Lettuce's school day was like any other normal school day for her. After school, she quickly finished her homework, and walked to the nearest bus station. She got off on the third stop. She walked down four blocks and went into a shop named Dresses For You. She went to the counter and asked for Mina. The lady at the desk said to wait a minute and went into the back and came out with a middle-aged woman. Mina had dark hair that she always brushed into a loose bun. She was averaged in height. When Mina caught sight of Lettuce, she smiled.

"Lettuce! What a pleasant surprise! Another one of your parents' parties?" inquired Mina. Lettuce smiled ruefully, "You guessed it. It's for their bosses wedding anniversary. It's supposed to be an formal."

"Ah, that's not unusual for your parents. You also have a ton of dresses that fit the category of formal. Why come back for another one?"

"My parents seem to want me to have a new one for this formal. Maybe it's because it's really important to their bosses."

"Probably. Anyway, if you want a new dress, we should probably get started. You know the routine. Or do you still need me to lead you to where you need to go?"

Lettuce protested, "Hey! Give me some credit okay? I put up with a lot of things so far in my life time."

Mina 'looked' at her. Lettuce gave her an innocent smile, "What?"

Mina shook her head and lead Lettuce to the dressing room. There, Mina and her assistants measured Lettuce to get her a dress that fit properly. After they finished measuring, they left to find dresses that would match Lettuce's style and size. When they came back, they brought with them an assortment of dresses. Lettuce gaped at how many they had brought in. She asked them, "Why did you bring in so many this time? Usually you guys just bring in five to ten of them."

Mina smiled. "But, today you said that this party was for your parent's bosses anniversary. So it's bound to be special to them. I thought you might want to look extra nice."

Lettuce looked at the dresses for a moment. She paused, then she looked up and flung her arms around Mina. Mina took in this silent thank you by just patting her on the back and saying, "Well, why don't we get started? We have many dresses to go through."

Lettuce nodded a silent agreement. Mina didn't even notice, she was already shifting through the pile of dresses, looking for a one that would match Lettuce and Lettuce's taste. Mina pulled out a floor- length black dress with spaghetti straps. When Lettuce put it on, she made a face. Mina laughed at her. "You don't really like do you?"

Lettuce grimaced, "Is it that apparent?"

Mina nodded sagely. "Of course. After all, I have been dressing you since you started going to your parent's parties. I know all of your reactions to dresses. Now, since you don't like this one, lets try to find one that you do like."

After a couple of more dresses, Mina found one that Lettuce liked. They took it to the store counter and put the price on Lettuce's parent's account. Then Lettuce left. By that time, it was 5:30. She went out got some dinner and went home just after 7:30.

It was 5:00 the next day when Lettuce came home to get ready for her parent's party. Upstairs, in her room, Lettuce looked at the dress that her and Mina had decided on. The dress was a dark forest green. It was sleeveless with a curved neckline. It was made of light silk, making it easier for Lettuce to walk. With the dress came a light green overcoat. It was light and transparent with sleeves that went down to her hands. Lettuce put that part on and started to do her hair and jewelry.

First, she did her hair. She took it out of her customary braids and combed it out. Then she took a bit of her hair on the side and braided it together while twining a strip of forest green ribbon with it. She did the same with the other side. Then she took the two braids and pinned it back with a delicate forest green pin.

That done, Lettuce started to put on her jewelry. On one wrist, she put a thin silver bracelet, then a forest green one, and then another silver one. On the other wrist she put on a silver bracelet that had bells on it with a strip of forest green ribbon twined around. Around her neck, Lettuce chose to put her favorite necklace. It was really more of a chocker though. It was silver with a pale green rose engraved in it. That done, she pulled on her stockings, grabbed her gloves, and walked downstairs to where her parents were waiting for her.

When they reached the mansion in which the party was being held, Lettuce's first thought was that it was huge. She had never seen such a big house before!

Tbc when I feel up to it…

A/N Do I even need to say it? Review please!


End file.
